


Piece of Cake

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Feels, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Smut, The Princess Bride References, Wolfsbane Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: After a lot of mutual teasing, Theo and Liam finally decide to give in to what they want: each other. But the people around them keep getting in the way of that... especially when Liam manages to get himself poisoned. Maybe their relationship isn't a piece of cake after all.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you want Theo?” He crooned.

 

“For you to get the fuck out of my room!” Theo all but cried.

 

“Are you sure about that?” He murmured as he licked across Theo’s collarbone again.

 

“Yes.” The older boy bit out.

 

He tsked. “Now was that a yes to my question or a yes as in ‘please keep going Liam, don’t stop’?” He smirked, watching Theo come undone had become, by far, his new favorite thing.

 

Liam bit down on the thin skin covering the bone, sucking a purple bruise into it and then watching it quickly fade before his eyes. He pouted at the slightly tanned skin that he worked so hard to color. “Yes, get out.” Theo whimpered and his pout deepened.

 

“Now for someone who has been raised to lie, you’re doing a piss poor job of it.” Liam noted. “Not to mention it’s just plain rude when I’m trying to be nice to you for once.”

 

He went to step away but Theo’s hands tangled in his shirt, keeping him exactly where he was, pressed against him.

 

“I’m getting tired of this game Theo,” he sighed. The asshole had been teasing him for a few weeks now, hell, years if you really wanted to keep track, and then would end up copping out every time Liam took the bait. Every time Liam would get his hands on him he would melt, but eventually the same thing would happen. The chimera would moan from something Liam did and then his walls would be back up and wanted nothing more than to be far away from Liam.

 

Liam leaned forward and licked the small patch of sensitive neck right below Theo’s ear, a spot he had discovered during one of their many moments like this. “Which is it, T? I stay or I go, and this is the last time... if you tell me to go I’m done. I won’t do this anymore, it’s not fair.”

 

Their small apartment was silent, only Theo’s heavy breathing could be heard in the space around them.

 

“Stay?” The whispered word fell between them.

 

“Are you asking me or yourself?” Liam growled, he had to be sure. Because honestly the thought of Theo turning him down again was enough to make him want to cry or maybe break everything of value in their apartment. Either one worked.

 

He pulled back so he could study Theo’s face. Picking apart the way his eyes shifted and then crinkled, the way his left brow pulled down but only a smidge, the rate his chest was rising and falling, and the way the corner of his lips turned up slightly.

 

“Stay.” He said. This time dropping the questioning tone.

 

“Oh thank fuck.” He exclaimed before his lips were crashing down on to Theo’s.

 

Their kiss deepened, reaching a certain level of desperation from all the built up tension. Tongues were meeting and teeth were clashing as they both tried to pull the other closer.

 

Liam pressed forward, the bulge in his pants brushing against the one in Theo’s and they both groaned. He had just slipped his hand between them and started rubbing Theo when the worst sound in the whole world happened.

 

His mother’s voice calling both of them, stopping Liam from finally being able to end his agonizing sexual frustration he felt towards his roommate and long time crush.

 

“Liam, Theo!?” Jenna’s sweet but hurried voice rang out.

 

Theo dropped his head back against the wall hard. Exhaling heavily and letting an agonized groan slip out. Liam let his head fall on Theo’s shoulder.

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Swear to god if you planned this...” he threatened, head snapping up and flashing his eyes as he stepped away from the chimera to adjust himself.

 

Theo scoffed, “I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

 

Once they had both made sure that they weren’t showing obviously, they left Theo’s room and met his mom in the small kitchenette. “Mom, the key was for emergencies only...” he grumbled. Trying very, very hard not to tell her to get the fuck out so he and Theo could finally be together.

 

Jenna narrowed her eyes at them. “Considering you both were supposed to be at the house a half an hour ago, and then proceeded to ignore my phone calls, I would qualify this as an emergency.” Mom tone on in full force, letting them know she was less than pleased.

 

Liam’s erection deflated and judging by the look on Theo’s face, his had too. Perfect, now they were going to have to start all over again.

 

"Why aren't you dressed?" She practically scolded. Liam looked down in a panic, hoping to god that Theo hadn't somehow undressed him and he failed to notice in his haste to see what his mother was doing at their apartment.

 

He frowned, dressed for what? He glanced over at Theo seeing that he just held his normal blank expression of indifference, except his eyes were brighter than normal.

 

"You forgot didn't you? Honestly, I don't know why I let you two move out." She droned on exasperatedly.

 

"Uh probably because we're in our twenties and shouldn't be living with our parents anymore..." Liam supplied and felt Theo looking at him when he called them 'our parents'.

 

"More like you both just got tired of sneaking into each other's rooms at night." She said on a sigh and rolled her eyes.

 

"I... wait... we... that’s not what it seemed like..." Theo, who had finally found his voice, sputtered out.

 

Jenna quirked a brow. "So you both just came out of Theo's room blushing for no reason?"

 

"Mom." Liam groaned. "Why are you here?"  Feeling the blush she mentioned creep back up his face.

 

"Your father's induction dinner... because he got promoted... ringing a bell of any kind? Theo help me out here, you're the organized one."

 

 

"We'll meet you there." Was all Theo said before he spun on his heel, a little too quickly than to be considered normal. Liam huffed, aaaand Theo was running away again. Great.

 

Liam's mom cleared her throat, making him drag his attention back to her and away from Theo's retreating back. "I interrupted something important didn't I?" She whispered even though they both knew Theo could hear them if he wanted to.

 

Liam sighed and shook his head. "Nothing that we can't discuss later." And then under his breath he added, "Hopefully." He went in the other direction towards his room. Pulling the suit out that he had tucked away in the back of his closet.

 

A short fifteen minutes later he was dressed and running fingers laced with gel through his hair so it looked somewhat presentable when he heard Theo walk into his room.

 

He washed his hands, removing the sticky goop and then entered his room, but what he saw had him stopping short. Theo. Theo was a god damn dream in his crisp white shirt and black fitted suit. Not a single hair out of place. Liam's tongue felt thick in his mouth and swallowing became difficult.

 

Theo smirked at his stunned expression. But not the usual smirk, this one was softer somehow... almost shy.

 

He was holding an undone tie around his shoulders, fingers fiddling with both ends. "I don't know how..." He trailed off, eyes flicking down for a moment, and then trailing back up slowly to meet his again. It seemed like there was more meaning behind the words than just Theo not knowing how to do a tie.

 

"C'mere." Liam managed to get out, lifting his arms and beckoning him closer. Theo did so without hesitation, his bottom lip jutting out as he handed over both ends of the tie, scowling at them like they had tried to bite him at some point.

 

Liam wrapped the soft silk around and through until it was in a simple Windsor knot. Slowly pushing it up so it was snug around Theo's neck. When it was in place, Liam looked up through his lashes at the older boy. Theo's hands had migrated to his hips at some point and their faces were so close.

 

Liam very delicately leaned in but let his head burrow into Theo's neck when the chimera turned his face away at the last second.

 

"Please tell me we're not back here, Theo I can't do this again. I can't." He whined, very aware of how needy he sounded right now, and hated every second of it.

 

Theo turned and brushed his lips against Liam's temple, a move that had Liam pulling back immediately, staring up at him again with confused eyes. "If we start, we won't be able to stop." Theo murmured, eyes flicking down to his lips and back up to his eyes the whole time.

 

"I promise I'll be good." Liam whispered, leaning forward again, desperate for a taste of the forbidden fruit that had been Theo up until about an hour ago.

 

"I don't." He returned but closed the distance anyways. Pressing their lips together and then swiping his tongue across Liam's. However, right when Liam went to deepen the kiss, Theo pulled back and smoothed Liam's shirt at his shoulders. "We need to go."

 

"Tease." Liam spat to which Theo just smirked, the devious one this time, and shrugged before leaving him standing in the middle of his room to finish getting dressed.

 

"You seemed to have survived the past three years of my teasing just fine, what’s a few more hours?" Theo chuckled from the living room.

"Right," he mumbled to himself, "a few more hours, piece of cake."

 

There was cake at the promotion party, but Liam did not have a piece of it... nor did the 'few hours' resemble anything of the easiness that his earlier statement suggested.

 

He was at the bar getting another drink to take the edge off when he felt a warm body push into his from behind. What was even more maddening was the hard bar settling between his ass cheeks and not the bar he was standing at either. He tensed immediately but relaxed slightly when Theo’s honeyed voice slipped into his ear.

 

“Why did you leave the table?” The words fell upon his skin warmly from the breath that delivered them.

 

Theo’s hands came to rest on the smooth bar top in front of him, caging him in and making it impossible to move without causing a scene.

 

“I’m thirsty.” He replied, trying to keep his voice even despite his heartbeat singing his lie to Theo.

 

“Right...” Theo chuckled, “want to try that again?”

 

Liam huffed. “You know why, fucker.” He growled lowly. Catching eyes with the elderly lady next them and grimacing at her startled expression.

 

“Easy little wolf, you’re scaring the natives.” Theo warned sarcastically but made no move to back away from him. He put his lips right against Liam’s ear as he spoke next, making Liam shiver. “You were so close, why did you get up?”

 

The bartender finally slid the cool glass in to his hands and he nodded in thanks. Praying the harsh taste of whiskey would help tame the beast in his pants. The very one that Theo had been rubbing under the table for the last half hour, pulling away when he got close and then starting again once his breathing calmed.

 

How no one noticed was a complete fucking mystery to him. Especially when he accidentally let a moan slip out, and Theo covered saying Liam just really liked the steak.

 

Well one person did notice, his stepfather had given him a rather judging raise of an eyebrow as he stood abruptly before throwing himself across the room towards the bar.

 

“Theo, please.” He whined, curling his fingers into fists to keep from showing the people around them his claws which were starting to push out.

 

He was close, so so close to ripping Theo’s clothes off and making him fuck him over one of the large dinner tables, so close to not giving a damn who was watching. But he knew his parents would care.

 

Theo stepped closer, pushing his cock further into Liam’s ass, the barrier of their pants not leaving much to the imagination. He licked his lips as his mouth watered for a taste.

 

“Please what, Liam? What do you want?” Theo asked huskily, their roles now reversed as he was the one that was speechless with lust and need.

 

Liam locked eyes with Theo in the mirror that sat across from them behind the bar. Theo’s eyes were dark, the normal vibrant emerald now swirling a deep forest green. A small noise escaped his throat as he watched Theo devour him with his eyes.

 

He swallowed, hoping to clear his throat and find his voice. “Please go back to the table.” He managed to push out, those being the hardest words he had ever said.

 

Theo sighed, the puff of breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck making goosebumps rise on his skin. “As you wish, little wolf.”

 

The warmth at his back was gone, along with the cool glass from his hands. Liam watched Theo down the amber liquid, smirk at him, and then saunter back towards the table with his normal cocky gait.

 

“Another please.” He spoke to the bartender, willing his claws to retract and sighing in relief when they finally did.

 

A glass, more full than the last, was set in front of him quickly. “Your boyfriend is kinda overbearing, huh? Hot but overbearing.”

 

Liam shook his head, “roommate.” He amended for the stranger. Not really knowing what they were at the moment. He heard a low snarl, one only he would be able to hear, but forced himself not to look. Scary chimera Theo did things to him and he was already hot and bothered enough as was.

 

Had he not gotten pulled into a conversation in which the bartender eventually ended up slipping him his number on a cocktail napkin, he would have heard a very important conversation taking place across the room.

 

***

 

Theo scowled openly as he watched the bartender flirt with Liam.

 

He would have stopped pulling away a lot sooner had he known that his time was limited. But every time he had been close to giving in the same dark and inhuman voice echoed in his head. _Not good enough, Theo Raeken, failure_.

 

“He’s not Liam’s type.” Jenna’s voice sounded from beside him, to which he just nodded. Not being able to find adequate words at the moment. Liam laughed and then a white little napkin was being slid towards him, no doubt holding a set of numbers that he could use to contact the guy.

 

“Honey, he’s been in love with you ever since you went to visit your sister.” She sighed.

 

Theo’s head snapped in her direction as he stuttered, “w-what?”

 

Jenna nodded with a small smile. “He used to say your name in his sleep all the time, sometimes calling out for you. One time I finally asked him who you were,” her eyebrows furrowed briefly before returning to normal, “he got sad and said that he knew you from school. That you had gone to visit your sister somewhere far away and he didn’t know if you were ever coming back.”

 

Theo blinked. His mouth was wide open now, in shock and disbelief. After all this time? _Always_ a small voice echoed back, one that sounded strangely like his animals.

 

“Honestly Theo I’m not sure how you’ve never heard him say it, he still does it even when he takes a nap at our house...”

 

He finally found his voice and looked away from Jenna, the woman that had been kind enough to take him in and provide for him while he was still figuring things out. “I’m kind of a heavy sleeper.”

 

“Yes, the night terrors?” She asked softly and again he looked quickly to her, wide eyed, but nodding.

 

She glanced over to David who was deep in conversation with one of his coworkers. “We heard the screams but every time without fail, by the time we’d get to you, Liam would already be there. Like he knew it was coming before it even happened.” Then she was looking at him raptly. “I know, Theo. We both do.” She whispered.

 

Theo blanched. _They knew._ “Deaton is very old friend of David’s,” she continued, “we’ve always known.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He gasped.

 

She shrugged and gave him a watery smile. “We wanted you both to feel like you could tell us. We wanted you to feel like you could trust us… we still want that.”

 

“Jenna...” he started, wanting to find some way to explain why he had kept it from her but she waved him off.

 

“Just promise me you’ll take care of him? He’s not the smartest,” she said with a smile which had his lips turning up slightly, “but he’s still my baby.” Theo blinked back the tears he didn’t know were there until they had threatened to spill over and nodded in promise. “You too dear, you’re not mine but I consider you to be.” With that she kissed his forehead and moved to go rejoin David.

 

_Well, fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" Liam exclaimed loudly a few minutes later, plopping down in his chair sloppily. To the point where Theo had to react quickly to catch him to keep him from crashing to the floor. He frowned immediately, even though Liam was a complete klutz, he had never been downright uncoordinated... the kid played lacrosse for god's sake.

"What in the hell Liam?" He whispered yelled, trying to keep the hysterics to a minimum to keep from drawing unnecessary attention their way.

Liam pouted, "I thought you'd be happy to see me. Why aren't you happy to see me?" He snuggled into Theo's embrace, humming as Theo pulled him closer and up against his chest so that Liam was practically sitting on his lap.

Liam hiccupped and Theo's blood ran cold.

"Are you drunk?" He asked with an edge to his voice, hoping the answer would be no. Because if it was yes, then that meant that someone had poisoned Liam. A low snarl ripped through him at the thought.

"As a skunk." Liam giggled and then turned his legs so that he was actually sitting on Theo now, and throwing his arms around his neck.

Theo closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. _Threat, find the threat!_ His animals growled at him, pacing within him and making him antsy.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a finger push at the crease between his eyebrows. "You're always so serious." Liam commented and began squirming on his lap. Which, even though he was on high alert at the moment, didn't totally leave him unaffected.

Theo lifted him swiftly and set him carefully down on the chair, fully intending to go on a hunt for the bartender that was now conveniently absent from his post but was jerked back by two hands fisted in the shirt at his sides.

“Why do you always leave me?” Liam asked with sad puppy dog eyes. Jesus this kid was really working him over today.

Theo pawed at Liam’s hands, trying to get them to release his shirt but found it to be more difficult as drunk Liam was very stubborn.

“Liam...” Theo bit out, his patience a very thin line at the thought of the fucking bartender getting further and further away from him every second Liam held him there. “I have to find the person that did this to you.” He growled ignoring the few eyes that darted in his direction.

Liam’s bottom lip wavered, “Please don’t leave me.” God damn it!

The little octopus had managed to snake his arms around his waist as he buried his head into Theo’s stomach. The only thing he could do was lightly set his hands on Liam’s head. He sighed and let his eyes search the room for the man in question, inhaling trying to catch any trails of guilt or anxiety.

“Liam I have to go find him.” He voiced after he smelled the faintest trace of nervousness coming from the back of the building somewhere.

Liam lifted his head, setting his chin on Theo’s abs, and blinked up at him. “No, take me home.” 

He rumbled at Liam’s choice of words, his animals still pacing but somewhat soothed by Liam calling their apartment ‘home’. _Home_ , the beasts within purred. They’d never really had a home, and now someone had threatened that. They bristled in renewed anger, making Theo antsy.

Liam must have sensed it even though he was beyond being able to use his abilities at the moment. “Please Theo,” he whispered in a way that punched the air out of him, “I want to go home, I want you to take us home.” 

Theo couldn’t control it, his eyes flashed and Liam smiled innocently up at him. He slid one hand off Liam’s gelled hair and cupped his face softly before nodding and pulling him up. 

“Can you stand by yourself for a few seconds?” Theo asked warily, eyes searching Liam’s face. 

Liam scowled. “I’m drunk, Theo, not fucking paralyzed.”

Theo narrowed his eyes, sassy little shit. He went to step away before he was pulled back in the same way as before. “You’re not going to leave me a go look for him are you?” Liam asked softly, unsure, and nervous.

“No, little wolf.” He murmured, hoping the nickname would help calm him. “Just going to say bye to your mom and dad.”

He pressed a kiss to Liam’s forehead and found it was the key to unlocking Liam’s tight grip from his shirt.

He approached Jenna from the side, trying to be as discreet as possible and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Liam’s been poisoned, he’s fine and just needs to sleep it off. I’m going to take him home.” Jenna flinched and then gaped at him before she looked behind him at Liam. He followed her gaze finding it hard to suppress the splitting smile upon finding him snapping his fingers offbeat to the music that was playing softly throughout the room.

Idiot.

“Call me later?” She half asked, half demanded. Theo nodded and then made his way back to Liam, tucking him into his side and navigating their way out of the ballroom and towards the parking lot. He was on high alert the whole way in case the guy was waiting for them.

Luckily, they made it to the truck unscathed. He deposited Liam into the passenger seat, giving him a weary look when he started to wave his fingers in front of his face in awe. Did he get high at some point too. 

Theo quickly got in and began driving them back to their apartment. Breath catching in his chest when Liam flopped over, head landing on his thigh, but then rushing out in relief as Liam snuggled into him sleepily. 

Liam drowsily swiped at one of his hands, both of which were clasped tightly on the wheel, until he managed to grab one and pull it to his head, pushing Theo’s fingers into his hair and sighing happily.

Theo shuddered. This touch was different than anything they had done, their usual caresses were playful and teasing. This was soft, intimate, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

The boy beneath his hand nudged his head against the fingers resting in his hair, encouraging Theo to move them, which he did. Carding through the strands gently, finding it was strangely soothing not only to Liam but to himself as well. 

He pulled into their car spot and looked down at a now sleeping Liam, drooling on his thigh. Normally he would have been grossed out but with Liam he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but blissful.

He was safe.

Theo unbuckled himself and then made his way to the passenger side, opening the door, and scooping Liam out. Hooking his arm under Liam’s knees and around his back, cradling him close to his chest as he walked from the parking lot to their door. He opened the door that Liam had forgot to lock, again, and kicked it closed behind them pausing only to lock it.

Liam mumbled unintelligibly against his now wrinkled dress shirt and Theo shifted him to get a better grip for the remaining steps to Liam’s room. 

“M’eo no.” Liam grumbled.

Theo smiled down at him, even when he was almost unconscious he was still telling him what to do.

“No what, baby?” He whispered against Liam’s hair, cringing slightly at the pet name that just fell from his lips. When did he become soft? Oh yeah, when Liam wrapped him around his little finger like it was no big deal.

Liam buried his face in Theo’s neck, lips ghosting over the sensitive skin there as he mumbled out his next words. “Not my room.” 

Theo frowned but continued moving towards Liam’s bed. He probably didn’t even know what he was saying. Theo tried to set him down but little shit clung to him like a spider monkey. “Liam it’s your bed, don’t you want to go to sleep?” He coaxed.

“Not m’ere.” The younger wolf growled and Theo’s frown depended.

“Why not?” He questioned, a little scared for the answer.

Liam squirmed out of his hold and started stumbling, with his fucking eyes closed, crashing into things, and making Theo rush after him and hold him up by his hips as he continued on his merry way.... into Theo’s room.

Stunned, Theo watched as Liam tore through most of his clothes leaving him only in his boxers, before he curled up at the foot of Theo’s bed.

Liam shifted around, flipping back and forth, until he sighed contently and settled, breathing in deeply and humming.

Theo... was tired. And had no idea where to even begin to analyze all of this so he did the only thing he could think to do at this point. He stripped down so that he was matching Liam and climbed into his normal side, looking down at Liam by his feet before mumbling under his breath about drunk baby wolfs and puppies.

He reached down and pulled the other boy up the bed until he was beside him, covering them with the thin blankets and making himself comfy. And then he froze when Liam rolled on top of him. One whole half of his body was covering Theo like a weight vest. An arm wrapped tightly around him, a leg slotted in between his, and Liam’s head burrowed underneath his chin letting out lazy puffs of sleepy breathing.

“Mmm,” Liam hummed, “there....” the pause between words long as he drifted in and out of unconsciousness, “smells like Theo.” 

“And you like how Theo smells?” He croaked, ignoring that fact that he was talking about himself in third person. 

Liam purred into his neck, snuggling closer. “Mhmm.”

“Cloves,” the lone word appeared minutes later. Followed by “spicy” shortly after and then light snores spilled from his lips.

Theo just laid there, soaking up everything. Not realizing this is what he had been missing all these years of denying himself Liam.

“Mine.” The hushed word caught him off guard. So quiet he barely heard it, and he wasn’t sure that he even did hear it until Liam said it again. A little more frantic and pained the second time as Liam began to lash about.

“Theo...?” Liam groaned, sounding scared. He quickly threaded his fingers in his hair the way Liam had showed him in the truck.

“Here, I’m here.” His voice cracked, how had he missed this? Jenna had been right, it was right here the whole time, plain as day.

Liam quit moving, resuming his position comfortably draped over him. “Mine.” 

“Yours.” He responded on a whisper figuring out that’s what Liam had been searching for.

His little wolf hummed again before the room was filled with his snores, now fully asleep.

Somehow, Theo had drifted off to sleep as well. The feeling of Liam’s breath against his skin and hair slipping through his fingers lulling him into the dream world along with Liam.

What he woke to though, was far from what he fell asleep to.

Theo blinked his gritty eyes open upon feeling movement. Finding a very awake, very aroused, Liam straddling and looking down at him hungrily.

Liam leaned forward towards him, the move making Liam’s hard cock grind against his beneath the confines of their underwear. He tensed, abs rippling and Liam bit his lip.

“What are you doing?” He groaned just as Liam’s mouth reached his.

“Kissing you.” Liam responded just before he made their lips lock. Tongue sweeping out to coax Theo’s mouth open, which he obliged after his brain caught up.

He managed to choke out a “Why” in between kisses.

Liam’s mouth trailed across his cheek and down to his jaw, pressing lightly into the skin and flicking his tongue out to taste every few times. “Because.” _Kiss_. “I.” _kiss_. “Want.” _Kiss_. “To.” _Kiss_. He stopped at his spot, the spot he found that drove Theo crazy, and did what he did best. Theo’s eyes fluttered shut again as Liam licked and suckled the sensitive patch of skin, he was doing his best to leave a mark, Theo could feel blood pooling beneath Liam’s mouth.

“Liam...” Theo growled in warning.

“Theo...” He snarled back, sitting up to look down at him.

His eyes were hard, probably thinking that Theo was going to push him away again. He wasn’t... he just needed to make sure Liam was sober, that he wouldn’t regret this later. Liam’s eyes softened at the unsure look on his face.

“You called me baby...” Liam whispered, “you said you were mine... did you mean it?” 

“You remember?” He questioned back, actually kind of surprised with how intoxicated he seemed. 

Liam’s eyes bore into his. “Did you mean it?”

He let out a shaky breath, it was time. Time to stop fucking around. “Yes.”

“Do you want this? Want _us_?” Liam continued.

“Yes.” He repeated and sat up, plastering their chests together and kissed Liam’s lips gently. 

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, fingers dragging lightly over his shoulder blades and down to rest on his lower back. He broke from their lazy kiss, looking up at Liam as he brought his mouth down to Liam’s nipple right in front of his face.

He kissed it exactly how he would kiss Liam’s lips, parting his own and wrapping them around the hardened bud. Repeating the process a few times and smiling when Liam dropped his head back letting a wordless noise escape.

He pulled away, a little string of spit connecting him to Liam’s skin trailing between them, and watched Liam’s beautiful eyes look at him darkly.

Liam pushed his hands into Theo’s hair and brushed it back. Once, twice, and on the third, gripping the strands at the base of his skull and pulling his head back so that he could dive down and claim his mouth.

Theo let him. Let him ravish and drink from him. Let him take what he so desperately needed from him. Getting exactly what he needed in return: love. 

Liam pushed at his shoulders wanting him to lay back so he did, allowing Liam to tower over him and continued making out with him as he slipped one hand lower. His fingers got passed the tight waistband and quickly found purchase around one of Liam’s thick ass cheeks.

The boy on top of him began to rock back and forth, rubbing their cocks together, making them both break from the kiss to moan. Theo used his hand on Liam’s ass to help him set a pace, and then slowly pushing his fingers between the round globes and pressing against the puckered opening. 

Liam gasped and dropped his head to Theo’s shoulder, biting down and pushing his hips back against the fingers.

The bite spurred something in Theo, made him need Liam so badly. He shredded the material of Liam’s boxers, tossing it away carelessly, gripping both cheeks hard and pulling them apart. Making Liam gasp as cool fresh air caressed his hole. 

“Baby,” he called out and nudged Liam’s head with his own, Liam lifted his head and looked at him, “spit.” He commanded bringing one hand up to his mouth.

Liam’s eyes flashed and then he sucked Theo’s fingers into his mouth, pulling them to the back of his throat, making Theo flash in return.

The beta pulled away, leaving Theo’s fingers dripping with saliva as he smiled darkly at him. “Good job, little wolf.” He praised and pushed his head back down with his dry hand, pulling him back into a kiss while his spit slicked fingers burrowed back to where they were wanted.

Theo drank the moan that bubbled from Liam’s lips as he circled the tight hole a few times before wiggling one finger in.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Theo groaned as Liam’s hole choked the life out of his finger.

“More.” Liam whimpered.

Theo chuckled against his lips but shook his head. “Let me stretch you a little bit first.” Just as he got the words out a sharp sting radiated in his lip and he tasted blood. Liam bit him, Jesus Christ.

“More.” He growled again.

Theo slowly worked another finger in, and then grabbed Liam’s jaw tightly with his other hand. “Bite me like that again and I won’t touch you at all.” But kissed him passionately just seconds after. Running his tongue against the inside of Liam’s mouth, stroking in and out to match the rhythm of his fingers.

They kept on like that for a good while. Theo stroking Liam’s inner walls and exploring his mouth and neck. Finding all of the little spots that drove Liam wild and reveling in the fact that he was the one causing Liam to lose it.

“Theo!” Liam mewled when his fingers came into contact with something fleshy just passed his entrance.

“Good?” He questioned wanting to be sure. 

Liam wiggled his ass on Theo’s fingers, trying to get him to hit it again. “God, yes, yes.” He panted and Theo preened.

“You’re so responsive for me.” He cooed, earning himself a lick and nip on his throat.

Liam dragged his mouth up to Theo’s ear. “More,” He rasped and then swiftly added “please.” Simply because he knew what was good for him.

“As you wish.” Theo replied and pressed the third and final finger in. Liam’s hole pulsed around his digits, hugging them in welcome.

He whined into Theo’s neck and Theo cradled the back of his head, holding him there while he started to work him over. Preparing him as best as he could for what was to come.

Theo was beyond hard at this point but he was used to it. Used to having Liam rile him up and then having to find the strength to walk away. The only difference being this time he was so close to having what he wanted, so close, and his cock was weeping in anticipation.

“Theo, fuck, please, I need you.” Liam cried into his neck. Theo gave his hole a few more steady pumps before pulling his fingers out and holding them over the now gaping entrance, hoping to keep it loose and open for him.

With his other hand he reached beneath the pillow on Liam’s side, having stored the lube there earlier in the week when Liam seemed to be really trying his control and he had to rub one out every thirty minutes. 

“Sit up.” He ordered softly, groaning when the move made Liam grind down on him. He pulled himself up as well, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Liam closer to him. With one hand on Liam’s ass and the other holding the lube he realized he was in a rather shitty predicament because he didn’t want to let go of either but his boxers were still on.

He peered up at Liam through his lashes, “Are you in control, Li?”

His boy nodded, looking down at him through lidded eyes.

“Show me,” he encouraged, “use your claws to get my boxers off but don’t get off me.”

Liam smirked down at him, his animal shining through his eyes, and raked his claws down his chest. Catching on his nipples and making him twitch at the intense sensation.

He continued his teasing trail, letting his claws trace each dip and groove of his abs, and through the line of fine hair leading down. Theo let his head fall back and his eyes close, enjoying the feel of Liam’s hands on him. Enjoying the fact that neither of them were going to pull away this time.

He heard the minuscule noise of fabric tearing, the brush of it falling away from his heated skin, and his cock springing up towards his stomach. And then the sharp pain of Liam’s claws puncturing the skin at his hips.

“Fucking hell!” He hissed, not entirely sure if it was pain or pleasure ripping through his synapses.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Liam whispered excitedly, extracting them and reaching up to cup his face on both sides. “You’re just... uh... bigger than I was expecting.” Liam murmured, gorgeous eyes locked on his thick cock, making it twitch.

“If you’re not ready...” Theo trailed off, voice sounding pained at the idea of once again being denied Liam.

Liam nudged his face up by the hands still resting on either side, “No, no! I’m ready!” He hurried pressing a few eager kisses to his lips. “I’m ready.” He promised.

“I guess we should have talked about this... have you ever...” Theo, suddenly feeling very shy, couldn’t bring himself to actually say it.

Liam nodded solemnly. “Brett.” He whispered. “But you’re thicker than him.” He said with lusty smile which he returned.

Theo tapped his ass twice, “Lift up for me, yeah?” 

Liam got up on his knees, leaving room for Theo to snake his hand in between them to lube himself up. The smacking noises he was making from pumping himself with the slippery liquid drawing Liam's eyes down and making him moan at the sight. Liam’s legs began to quiver in effort to hold himself up, waiting for Theo to tell him he was ready. He was being so good for him.

"Okay, baby." Theo said with a nod. Watching with lidded eyes as Liam slowly lowered himself down, coming to a stop when the head of Theo's cock began to slip inside him. Liam dropped his forehead to his, breath leaving his lungs in choppy puffs as he took Theo in inch by sweet inch.

He was tight, so deliciously tight around him, and Theo was fighting hard for control. He was gripping Liam's hips so tightly he was sure that there would be bruises. Liam paused halfway down on him, "Kiss me." He begged. Theo released one hip and tangled his hand in Liam's hair, bringing their mouths together in a lazy draw, sucking Liam's lower lip in to his mouth and biting down gently.

Liam clenched around him, testing it out, and he broke off the kiss with a moan. Liam's lips migrated to his forehead while he tried to slow his breathing. Liam lowered himself a bit more but Theo caught him by the hips, halting any further movement.

"Give me a minute." He choked out.

"Theo..." Liam whined.

"I know Li, you're doing so good, so good baby. Just wait a little bit longer, I'm too close right now."

Theo distracted him with kisses instead. He actually distracted him so well that it ended up working against him. Liam's legs gave out making him drop the rest of the way down without warning. Theo bit Liam's neck hard where he had been kissing him, curling his toes to the point where it was almost painful. 

"Oh fuck." Liam called out, blunt nails digging into his muscular shoulders. 

Liam made a little noise in the back of his throat as he rocked forward experimentally. Theo was panting now, sweat beginning to bead across his flesh, and the first sign of a mind blowing orgasm budding low in his abdomen.

He nudged his face and nose under Liam's chin, taking in the mouthwatering scent of sweet arousal pouring off of him, which was only carrying him that much closer to nirvana. 

"So... so..." Liam stuttered into his hair, "full."

He snarled and sucked at the hollow base of Liam's throat, in between his collar bones.

His boy started to roll his hips, very slowly, against him. His dick brushing against every mind-numbing wall inside Liam. He felt like warm velvet and honey, milking him, and pulling him towards utter ecstasy.

Each swing forward of Liam’s hips made his cock brush between their stomachs, dragging across the skin now slicked with sweat and precum. 

"That's it, little wolf, ride me." Theo rasped, resting his head back so that he could watch Liam's face and body.

Liam's eyes were electric blue as they caught his, sparkling and twinkling in a way that Theo had never seen before. They were so pretty. _He_ was so pretty. "Fuck, you're beautiful."

Liam blushed and leaned forward in attempt to hide in his neck but Theo wasn't having any of that. He pulled him back up by the hair carefully. "Don't hide from me, please never hide from me." He murmured and then swiped his thumb over his swollen lips.

The beta pressed a kiss against the pad of his finger and then grabbed his wrist as he continued to ride him. Rocking his hips expertly but nice and slow making Theo go deep.

He crunched up so that he could take Liam's lips in his own. Trying to tell him how much he cared about him without words, attempting to convey how much he loved him in such a simple way.

And Liam responded to it, eagerly kissing him back, meeting his tongue stroke for stroke before abruptly pulling away and looking at him with so much emotion in his eyes. Theo wasn't ready for it, he would never be ready for it, for the way Liam decided to show him that he loved him back.

Liam guided the wrist he still had a hold on, down, placing Theo's hand at his throat and wrapping his hand around his, making him hold the thick column. Ultimately, making himself to vulnerable to Theo, and it took his breath away. His heart stopped for a second.

"I trust you." Liam whispered, flashing his eyes, showing him that he was submitting.

He didn't squeeze, didn't pull or push, didn't abuse the power that Liam gave him. Instead, he simply sat there, holding the boy he couldn't seem to live without as they gave a piece of themselves to each other. As Liam rode him and brought them both closer and closer to the point of no return.

It was building now, coming at him like an oncoming train, and there was no way for him to get off the tracks.

"Liam..." he croaked, very aware of the single tear slipping down his face. Sensory overload, it was all becoming too much and he was about to blow. 

Liam dropped his forehead to his, keeping his hold on Theo's hand at his throat, and grinding a little faster. "Theo." He whimpered in return.

"Close, I need you to get there with me." Theo whined breathlessly. Liam nodded, head slipping against his from their sweat. Theo reached between them and took Liam's cock in hand, jerking him in time to match the dancing hips on his lap.

"Baby, hurry." Theo growled.

The tingles from his orgasm had already spread throughout his body, the only thing left was the cum he was actively doing his best to hold back.

Liam picked up the pace yet again, he clenched his jaw tightly before quickly spitting in his palm and encasing the head of Liam's cock in the warm and wet sheath. Liam mewled and his breathing stuttered. 

"Come on Li, cum for me." He begged. 

Liam's body tensed as his orgasm tore through him, spilling warmly over Theo's hand and stomach. The scent of Liam's release and clenching from his already impossibly tight hole was what ended up pushing him over the edge. He exploded with a low howl. The deep tone crossing between human and animal, conveying the out of body experience to anyone who was close enough to hear it.

The shuddering boy on top of him was what eventually brought him back to the land of the living. He enveloped Liam's quaking body in his arms and pulled him down to his chest, scooting down so that Liam was laying on top of him. Both of their chests rising and falling in sync.

Theo ran his fingers up and down Liam's back, easing the tense muscles and relaxing the boy in his arms. _His_ boy, _his_ Liam, _his_ little wolf.

"Theo?" Liam's small voice sounded after a long while, starling him as he assumed Liam had fallen asleep.

"Hmm," he hummed, "you okay little wolf?"

Liam nodded, his hair tickling Theo’s chin and neck. "Very. You?"

"Perfect." He mumbled back, allowing a small soft smile touch his lips, one that he would never display outside of their bedroom.

They eventually got up and cleaned off but found themselves back in the same position as post orgasm. Liam laying over his body like a human blanket, not that he was opposing it. He waited until he was sure Liam was asleep to whisper the words that scared the shit out of him.

"I love you, Liam."

Liam shifted on top of him and he froze, "Mm love you too." Seriously, the kid had been snoring how in the hell did that even work.

"Shhh, your brain is so loud, turn it off." Liam grumbled, shifting again and nuzzling his face into Theo's neck greedily. 

"Hey Li?" He called out after a few minutes, knowing he would be able to hear him despite his sleepy state.

"Hmmm?"

Theo ran his fingers through his hair softly. "Will you do me a favor?" He asked tentatively.

He had Liam's attention now, the beta's head popped up and looked sleepily down at him, eyes full of question, but nodded. 

"Will you tell your mom tomorrow?" And upon Liam's confused expression he continued. "What we are I mean." 

"Theo..." Liam sighed and pinched his eyes shut. He knew this was a sore subject for Liam, it always had been.

Theo cupped his face sweetly and smiled when Liam leaned into the simple touch. "Please... for me?"

Liam looked into his eyes, searching for something, and apparently finding it because he nodded again in acceptance before burrowing back into him. Theo's body and mind were humming with contentment. Finally, allowing him to let go and join Liam in the most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced.


End file.
